


Desired Qareen

by shotguncas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aramaic spells, Based on Episode: s11e13 Love Hurts, Case Fic, Castiel in the Bunker, Dean Uses Actual Words, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Flirting, Gabriel Lives, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Hunting, Jealous Dean, Kiss of Death, Kissing, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Shapeshifting, Supportive Sam, Team Free Will, Teasing Husbands, Understanding Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotguncas/pseuds/shotguncas
Summary: Dean, Castiel and Sam are tricked in a hunt, and soon end up involved in three hopeless spells.





	Desired Qareen

**Author's Note:**

> So I stole my babies Sean and Adalind from Grimm for this story, but only their names and physical appearances... don't worry, you don't need to know who they are to understand the situations ;)
> 
> >>Also, for this story you guys need to remember the creature from 11x13: the Qareen. It takes the form of the person's deepest, darkest desire in order to seduce and then kill the victim.<<
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

 

"Mind if I buy you a drink, blue eyes?" The man who'd been staring at Castiel for the last hour finally leaned over the counter beside him, stroking his arm gently. The long fingers dragging through the fabric of Cas’ trenchcoat.

"I..." Castiel frowned. "Uhm... Sure, I guess."

With a suggestive wink the man slid a glass with a translucent, whitish liquid in Cas’ direction, a slice of lemon hanging over the edge.

"A Margarita on me, then." He said, the insinuating smile still open.

"Thank you very much." Castiel said between sips of the almost pure tequila. "That's a very kind gesture."

"Why wouldn't I be nice to someone of such astonishing beauty?" He asked while drawing closer to the angel, raising his index finger and passing it through the extension of Cas' jaw. "And the trenchcoat? _Wow_. Having preferences is common... but finding perfection one is very, very difficult thing."

"Ugh." Dean grumbled in a whisper. He was sitting two stools away from Cas, Sam at his left side reading a _pdf_ and looking for any useful information for the case they were working.

"What is it?" Sam asked, not taking his eyes from his phone.

"What?" Dean dropped the look of disgust he was throwing at the man flirting with Cas and took a long sip of his beer. "I didn't say anything."

Sam nodded but noticed his brother's obvious discomfort, so he looked up from the bright screen and stretched himself to see past Dean's shoulder. "Seems like Cas won't be coming back with us." He said with a small smile.

"Well, _I'm_ not going after him in the morning..." Dean grumbled again, emptying his beer bottle and handing it out to the bartender. "Give me something stronger."

"Dean... we're working." Sam warned. "It's still five."

"Happy hour, Sammy." Dean said as he received a shot of intensely gold whiskey. "Apparently Cas is not bringing any snacks to us, so I need to fill myself up with what's available."

Sam rolled his eyes audibly before going back to his reading.

For fifteen minutes the brown haired man spoke in an insinuating manner with Cas. His hands smoothed incessantly Cas’ right arm and side, and his hazel eyes indicated deep interest. The angel smiled interestedly but limited every touch he incited, taking small sips of the Margarita.

Finally, Castiel said goodbye to him and with an expression of strangeness, returned to the brothers.

Dean could deny to his last breath, but what he'd felt in the pit of his stomach at that moment could not have been anything but relief.

"Here are your appetizers." Castiel said, pushing a bowl of salty sticks towards Dean and sitting down next to him.

"What happened, Cas?" Sam asked. "I thought you were having fun with that guy."

"Well..." The angel sighed. "Despite being quite affectionate on the touches, he wasn’t "my type" as you say."

"Too bad." Dean said with obvious sarcasm.

Sam closed the book he'd brought and shoved his phone in his pocket.  "So we can go back, right?" He asked hopefully.

Shrugging, Dean left enough money on the counter and walked out of the bar with long, heavy strides.

Sam and Castiel left moments later, finding Dean in the car already in the street. They all kept silent, which was only broken when they encountered a commotion about a mile from the motel they were staying.

Police cars had their lights blinking incessantly, people were crowding near the curb, an ambulance had its doors open and some people were shouting for more space. Officers ran from one place to another, demarcating areas for investigation and stretching yellow ribbons.

Dean parked the car in the first place he found, and as he and Castiel watched everything from a distance, Sam went closer to try and find out what'd happened.

"Do you think whatever happened here has something to do with our current case?" Castiel asked, his arms crossed in front of his body as he leaned against the Impala.

"When we find out what happened here, I can answer that." Dean said harshly.

Castiel frowned at him, already prepared to question his attitude, but ended up cutting himself off and accepting the silence for a few seconds.

"In any case, I think I need to get back to our room soon." Cas mumbled. "I think the drink that man bought me is doing something to my system... Water might help."

Dean stared at him in confusion but before he could ask anything, Sam came back with his hands in the pockets of his jacket, carrying a frustrated expression.

"So..." He sighed. "Another death with the same circumstances and same _mo_. The woman was missing for a week."

"Shit." Dean muttered, turning around and opening the door. "Let's go back to the motel... seems like we'll have a long night of research."

"Actually we have a witness this time." Sam said, walking around the car and getting in. "I got his address. We can take a look at the books and go to his house later."

"Sounds good." Dean agreed, starting the engine once everyone was inside the car. "Let's go."

***

"My best guess is that we got ourselves a _Qareen_." Sam said with a weary sigh.

"And is there a specific spell for it?" Castiel asked.

"That depends... Last time the spell used was called _Kiss of Death_." Sam explained, checking a small piece of paper from inside the book.

Castiel reached for it.  _“Nush Kthan Dmo Than  
Kan Ken Pith Gan Nay Yan  
Ha I Len U Nshak Yanth  
Kli Lan Lmik Le Ka Rin_  
 _Cha Nad Hon Gniz Gni Zin  
Nfesh Bad Nuth Gush Nan  
A Ved Ltaf Ked Thakh_  
 _L Sha Ka Ra U Lmik Tal”_

"I didn't know you were fluent in Aramaic." Sam commented with surprise. "That would've helped me in so many cases..."

"Well, I'm fluent in every known language until the date Metatron infiltrated knowledge in my system." The angel explained as he took a sip of his water bottle before leaving it on the table.

"Show off." Dean muttered.

Castiel squinted his eyes at Dean. "But why the missing people?"

"Fetish, maybe?" Dean answered, reaching his water bottle from the table and sitting on the bed with his back to the headboard while staring directly at the angel. "Some people have fetishes in trenchcoats and..."

"I don't know!" Sam interrupted the possible start of an argument. "What I _do_ know is that we may have somebody out there who has a monster as a slave. And we have a witness this time... we'll get more information."

Dean snorted at being prevented from complaining and teasing the angel.

"Honestly, where do people find Aramaic spell books so easily?"

"Internet, Sammy... internet." Dean said, sipping from his bottle.

"That is why I don't trust technology." Castiel said, putting his phone on the table. "Recently a voice warned me that I had walked more than she had ever registered."

"One of these days remind me to teach you how to turn off the cellphone voices, Cas." Sam said with a smile. "You asked about the victims, these three dead people were missing for weeks. That really doesn't look like the creature's _mo_."

"Then, maybe every _Qareen_ controller goes after something different." Dean considered. "Remember that witch? She only looked for cheaters and cheated ones."

Sam suddenly got up. "Then drink more water, sober up and quit being so grumpy, Dean. We'll leave in an hour." He informed, and with his hair dancing, he locked himself in the bathroom.

***

The sky was dark, and the rain threatened to fall at any moment.

Dean parked the car in front of the witness' house. There was no light in the residence, and the street lamp did an awful job in lighting the space. Yet it was visible how degraded and abandoned the house was.

The trio approached the porch, climbing up the three steps in synchrony and stopping in front of the large old wooden door. Sam knocked a few times, and after long seconds, the left window showed that a light had been turned on.

When the door opened, the four pairs of eyes widened simultaneously. The man from the bar was before them, this time in baggy clothes and deep dark bags under his eyes.

"Sean Renard?" Sam asked, lifting his fake badge. The man nodded. "I'm Agent Winter..."

"Harris and Burtka." Dean sharply interrupted Sam, pointing to himself and then to Castiel. Both with the false badges also raised, Cas' turned upside down as always. "You are a witness to an ongoing case. Can we talk about this?"

"If it's no inconvenience, of course." Sam added with a nervous smile.

"Of course..." The man finally answered. Swallowing hard, he glanced at Castiel and opened the door completely. "Please, come in."

"Excuse us." Sam nodded and entered the house, Dean and Castiel following him.

When Sean sat in the armchair, Dean immediately sat down next to Castiel on the larger couch, leaving Sam standing. Dean's gaze burned the space between them and the man.

"So, Mr. Renard." Sam started after clearing his throat. "Did you have any sort of connection to the latest victim?"

"Yes, Adalind was my... neighbor." He said in a weak voice. "Childhood neighbor."

"Isn't it odd that a nice man like you lives in a place like this and just happens to be there on the location of the last murder _while_ it was happening?" Dean asked, swinging his hands to indicate the poorly maintained house, which contained virtually no furniture or decoration.

"Dean, what are you talking about?" Sam whispered while faking a smile to the man. "Don't accuse him of anything."

"Shut up, Sam." Dean replied, noticing that the man wouldn't take his eyes off Castiel. "Tell me what really happened, _Sean_."

"Well..." he began nervously. "I was coming home from the bar when I saw a hooded man come out of the park, dragging someone by the arms. Then he stopped at the curb and lifted the person. And before leaving with the car that was parked there, he..."

The man swallowed thick, shaking his head.

"You can tell us... don't worry about what we might think." Castiel encouraged him, repeating what he'd heard Sam and Dean saying over the years.

"He... He shoved his hand into Adalind’s chest." He completed. "I must've seen something wrong, maybe I was too far away, or..."

"It's okay." Sam said. "Don't worry about it. We believe you."

Dean snorted and narrowed his eyes even more toward the man, who apologized and disappeared down the hall, probably into the bathroom.

"Dude!" Sam said after slapping Dean's shoulder. "What was that all about? What is wrong with you?"

"If there's anything wrong with someone, it's with him!" Dean retorted. "This doesn’t smell good."

"Cas!" Sam begged. "Please talk some sense into Dean! Sean is a witness and a victim in this story."

"I uhm... I think you're overreacting, Dean." Castiel began, squinting his eyes and frowning, staring blankly ahead. "Wait a moment."

"What is it?" Sam asked as Dean rolled his eyes.

"Dean's right... I guess." Castiel finally blinked a few times and turned his body to face the brothers. "I mapped the town when we arrived, and it wouldn't make sense for Sean to walk down the street where the murder happened if he was really coming home from the bar."

"Shit! You're right!" Sam hurried to reach for his gun in the holster. Dean got up and did the same.

"The bar is six miles away from here." Castiel continued, whispering. "And there's no street that connects the one we're in with that one."

"Sean!" Sam called, walking cautiously to the kitchen door. "Please come back here, we need to talk."

The lights went out with a muffled thump, and after cursing, the three of them held flashlights along with their pistols.

They walked down the hall, sneaking into every room in search of the probably guilty man.

Behind the third door, they found a table that with no doubt could be considered pagan. In addition to a pile of books and some dull candles, they came across a sheet containing what appeared to be a spell. A box contained a small skull and some bones, possibly from a cat, as well as several roots, barks, feathers and a tiny container with what seemed to be angel's grace.

"This is definitely not weak magic." Sam whispered. "And the spell looks the same as the last one. Cas, take a loo..."

"Great!" Sean celebrated as he appeared at the door, waving both hands and throwing Dean, Cas and Sam against the walls of the room, pinning them against it. "Now I have you right where I need it."

Trying to break free and obviously not succeeding, Dean grunted.

"My _Qareen_ will appear in a few minutes, and you will understand the dynamics of this situation." Sean said with his hand beside his mouth, as if the words were a secret.

Sam closed his eyes and tried to remember any counter-spell to release them. But it was impossible since he didn't even know what kind of creature Sean was.

"The Winchesters and their angel! Who would say... Oh, wait. _I would_!" The man bragged, clapping his hands as he paced the room. "Finally my plan is working… Actually, I really hoped you guys would be faster. I had to interfere and deceive _Mister Blue Eyes_ here!" He nodded toward Cas.

"What are you?" Sam asked, forcing the grip on his throat.

"Oh, you know me..." Sean said petulantly and then winked at Sam. "You just don't know who I am yet."

Before any of them could even think of answering, a translucent shadow materialized in the room. Its shape was humanoid, yet it wasn't possible to identify a gender in the configuration of its body.

"Hello there, baby." Sean whispered, smiling in the direction of the shadow. "Let's get this party started!"

With a strong white light, the man's body lit up, and in his place, a small figure appeared. Way too small...

" _Gabriel_." Castiel murmured.

Startled, Dean, Sam, and Cas widened their eyes and as they tried to speak, they realized they were prevented.

"I know... I look incredible!" Gabriel smiled. "But save the praising for later, now let's get to the explanations... we don't have much time."

The archangel approached the table and leaned against it.

"Any of the dumbheads understood what's happening?" He asked in amusement. "Blink twice for yes?"

Sam tried to speak again, and Gabriel gave him his voice back. "...ridiculous! You killed so many people a..." He began, but with another wave of hand, he was silent.

"No? Okay." The archangel rolled his eyes. "And _fyi_ , I didn't kill anyone... That was all a lie."

Sitting in a chair, Gabriel lit a few candles on the table.

"First of all. We have three spells in progress right now." He said, raising fingers as he counted. " _Kiss of death_ with Deano, the enslavement of this _Qareen_ with me and again with me we have a spell that will only be broken when I hear the truth."

Frowning, Dean swallowed thick, glancing at the floating shadow.

"In other words: Dean exchanged saliva with the spellbound person, I'm in charge of this beautiful _Qareen_ and I'll only be able to stop it when the truth about your feelings is revealed! Got it?" Gabriel raised his eyebrows in derision, giving them their voices.

"I didn't kiss anyone." Dean grumbled.

"I know... and that's not what I said, you idiot." Gabriel retorted. "Earlier today, when I was at the bar with Cassie being grossed out by having to seduce my brother, in addition to leaving in his pocket a box of ingredients for the spell, I gave him an _elixir_ of temporary mental submission. All I needed was to make him read the spell aloud and drink from the same bottle you, dear Dean, drank next."

Castiel's mouth closed, along with his fists.

"Don't be pissed off." Gabriel said with a fake expression of sadness. "I'm doing you all a favor... I couldn't bear to hear Sam complaining about you two. I had to turn off my connection with him, and that _is not_ acceptable!"

A tight grip aside from the force holding him against the wall took hold of Dean's chest.

"Gabriel stop it." Castiel ordered. "This has gone too far."

"I'll be able to stop my _Qareen_ when Dean decides to tell the truth about what he feels, Cas." The archangel shrugged. "I don't make the rules."

The shadow started moving, and its black smoke began to properly embody itself. It took less than a minute for a Castiel duplicate to appear in the room, moving toward Dean until it caught his neck in both hands firmly.

"Dean!" Castiel cried out, trying to use his grace to let go of the invisible grip. "Gabriel, please! You can stop this!"

"I'm sorry Cassie... not this time." The archangel apologized and to prove his speech he tried to walk, showing that he really was prevented from acting upon the _Qareen_.

"Dean, what are you hiding?" Sam yelled. "Just say it and get it over with."

Dean's face was completely red and his mouth opened to speak, but his insides still wouldn't allow him to reveal what he felt.

The creature's hands released Dean's neck, and while one remained on his shoulder, the other positioned itself on his chest as if searching for the right spot to pierce through it.

"Dean, please." Castiel pleaded, and Dean looked him in the eyes. "No matter what it is... just say it. We won't judge you! We can just ignore everything later."

The hunter, however, closed his eyes and raised his head as a form of surrender.

"Dean..." Sam whispered. "Just say it. I know what you feel and you've been keeping those feelings in for too long! Please, don't do this to yourself... _Don't do this to Cas_."

Dean's eyes opened again, and he felt the _Qareen_ 's fingertips touching his chest with wrathy eyes. He glanced at Sam, and his brother nodded in encouragement. Dean then turned his face to Castiel on the same second the creature's nails began to sink into his flesh.

His mouth opened and he used all his force to keep his eyes open, the pain being excruciating. The angel looked at him with tears threatening to spill, his face covered in pain and fear.

"I love you." Dean said and tried to breathe in, his voice was almost volumeless and his eyes were fixed on the seraph's. "I love you, Cas."

With an impulse, Gabriel was loose and he ran to the table. He grabbed a box from behind the books and stabbed the _Qareen_ 's heart quickly.

While the angel's replica walked backwards, Dean, Sam and Castiel fell to the ground. With its arms open, the creature stirred for a few seconds and its limbs began to turn into a brown and black smoke, closing itself in a point of blue light and fading.

As Sam and Castiel kept panting on the floor still frightened, Dean stood up and without a second thought advanced on Gabriel to punch him in the face.

"You asshole!" He shouted in fury.

As the archangel staggered back, he smiled mischievously and also disappeared into thin air.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled, punching the door and storming out into the hallway, not as fast as he wanted because of the fresh bruise on his chest.

"Should I talk to him?" Castiel asked, still startled. A sad expression indubitably present.

"Not now." Sam answered, shaking his head. "Wait until we get to the bunker... Maybe a few days."

Nodding, Cas approached the table and gathered what he could, carrying everything out of the house. He sat in the backseat of the car in silence and piled up the books at his side. Sam appeared a few seconds later also carrying some things. He got into the car and before he even settled, Dean was already rushing to the motel at high speed.

Dean didn't get out of the car while Sam and Castiel packed up their belongings and checked out. He just waited impatiently and searched for radio stations while the rain began to fall hard.

The four-hour ride back to the bunker went by in complete and utter silence, and the only stop was at a gas station so they could go to the bathroom.

When they finally arrived, Dean immediately locked himself in his room and no one saw him for the next two days. Sam and Castiel exchanged a few words when they met in the kitchen, and Sam advised him to wait and only talk when Dean was calmer.

On the fourth day after the _Gabriel incident_ , Dean's bedroom door was open in the morning for the first time. Castiel went to the kitchen and found a note from Sam in the fridge saying that he'd gone to the supermarket.

The angel walked down the hall toward his room, but as he glanced into Dean's open door, he noticed that the hunter was sitting on his bed with an empty stare.

Taking a deep breath, he gathered some courage and stepped inside.

"Dean." He said quietly. "I wanted to say a few things."

"You don't have to say anything." Dean said, his voice hoarse from the lack of use.

"Please listen to me, Dean." Cas insisted. "I know you dislike talking about feelings, and I'm really sorry about what happened."

Dean shook his head, but Castiel decided to continue.

"I can forget everything that happened. And if you wish, even knowing that I feel the same for you, I can erase your memory and Sam's." He offered. "Nothing has to change between us."

The hunter lifted his eyes and then his head, studying Castiel's face and realizing that he meant it.

"I'll let you think about it." Cas concluded, nodding to himself and turning to leave the room. "You know where to find me."

"Cas..." Dean murmured, but the calling escaped from Castiel's ears.

After a few long seconds, Dean sighed and took courage to go to the bedroom devoid of decorations. He stared hesitantly at the man sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Cas..." He repeated. "I don't want things to change."

"Alright." Castiel stood up. "As soon as Sam returns I can erase your memories."

"No! Listen to me." Dean's voice rose emphatically. "I don't want them to change... I want them to _get better_."

Castiel frowned. "What do you me...?"

"Did you mean it?" Dean interrupted him. "About feeling the same... Is it true?"

Castiel narrowed his eyes and stared at him almost incredulously. "Of course it is." He said. "I thought you knew that! I mean, it's not always that an angel falls without objections for a human."

"Dammit, Cas..." Dean paced from one side to the other as he rubbed his hands over his face and hair. "I really should let you erase this whole shit... You know how things always go wrong for me."

"Obliterating your memories of that night wouldn't nullify the feeling." Castiel explained calmly. "If you have said the truth and it is prior to the events with Gabriel, it's inside you and I can't erase it without erasing your memories of me."

" _If_ I've said the truth?" Dean questioned in disbelief.  "You think I'd be alive if I hadn't?"

"That's not how I meant it to..."

"Yeah...” Dean took a deep breath and shook his arms in frustration. "I'm sorry… See? This is what happens when I try to deal with feelings."

"Dean." Castiel said with fondness. "There is no need to be frustrated about emotions. They are a normal thing that everyone feels, not a shame or a weakness."

"Sure... whatever." Dean muttered in response. He stopped walking and stared at Castiel, examining him. After a few seconds, nodded to himself and tightened his lips.

"I really don't know what to do here, Dean." Castiel said with a shrug. "I never thought you would get to know about what I feel... much less you would correspond to them."

Dean nodded again, and took a step toward Castiel.

The two of them contemplated each other for long seconds. The intensity and want in the air almost smothering them.

"I'm _so_ tired of ignoring and pretending... so I'll accept everything if you're willing to try." Dean whispered.

Nodding, Castiel blinked a few times. And in a flash of determination, he took the final two steps. Cas leaned closer until their breaths were united and hesitantly brushed his lips over Dean's, hoping he would accept and reciprocate.

Without wasting time or letting Castiel draw back, Dean leaned in and sealed their lips together with subtlety and need. As Cas raised both arms to hold the hunter's face gently in his hands, Dean intensified the kiss, urging the angel to do the same with the tip of his tongue.

Squeezing Castiel's ribs, Dean was reluctant to end the kiss. However, Cas realized he needed to breathe and also reluctantly, took his lips from Dean's, who gasped noisily.

"I'm willing to never accept any Margaritas that are not yours." Castiel whispered with a smile, caressing Dean's cheeks with his fingers before leaving another kiss on his lips.

Dean laughed and hugged him tightly, feeling the grip on his chest finally dissipating into the rest of his body and leaving everything peaceful, warm and _right_.

"I love you, Dean." Said Castiel.

“Love you, _blue eyes_.” Dean said in a fake seductive voice before laughing against Cas’ cheek.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you found anything wrong, feel free to point it out!
> 
> I'm mishdestiel on twitter and tumblr ♡


End file.
